cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Jake T. Austin
|luogo di nascita = New York City |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |coniuge 1 = |figli = }} ]] Jake T. Austin è un attore statunitense. Biografia Giovinezza Jake T. Austin, nato come Jake Toranzo Austin Szymanski a New York City il 3 dicembre 1994 "Jake T. Austin". Jake T. Austin Official Website. http://www.jaketaustin.com/forums/index.php?topic=3587.0. Retrieved 2010-10-15. "Born December 3, 1994 in New York City" , è figlio di Giny Rodriguez Toranzo e Joey Szymanski. L'iniziale "T" del suo nome deriva dal cognome della madre "Toranzo". Suo padre ha origini Polacche, Irlandesi e Inglesi, mentre la madre ha origini Portoricane, Argentine e Spagnole. Ha una sorella, Ava, più giovane di lui di sette anni. Carriera Jake T. Austin cominciò la sua carriera cinematografica nel 2003 all'età di 8 anni in uno sketch del The Late Show with David Letterman. Nel 2004 egli diede la voce al personaggio di Diego nella serie d'animazione Dora l'esploratrice (accreditato come "Jake Toranzo Szymanski"). Austin continuò a prestare la voce al personaggio di Diego nella serie tv Vai Diego, così come nei CD musicali Diego, Dora & Friends Animal Jamboree Album e Dora's Fiesta Album. Austin venen anche contattato per prestare la voce ad altri personaggi nei film Ant Bully - Una vita da formica e Piccolo grande eroe. Nel 2006 Austin interpretò il ruolo di Angel Macias nel film The Perfect Game basato su una stori. Il film però non uscì nei cinema fino al 2009 a causa di difficoltà finanziarie. Nel 2007ha recitato nel film Disney Johnny Kapahala: Cavalcando l'onda. Sempre nel 2007 ha iniziato a girare, nella parte di Max Russo, nella serie televisiva I maghi di Waverly insieme a Selena Gomez e David Henrie. '' Nel 2009 ha recitato nel film Hotel Bau, mentre il film The Perfect Game debuttava al Guadalajara International Film Festival. Nel'estate di quello stesso anno Austin recitò sempre la parte di Max Russo in un episodio della serie Zack e Cody sul ponte di comando e nel film Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie, il quale fu il primo adattamento a film tv di una serie televisiva di Disney Channel. Nella primavera del 2010, dopo ben quattro anni di attesa, The Perfect Game uscì nei cinema statunitensi. Nell'ottobre 2010 la rivista Latina Magazine definì Austin come "La 25° Star latina sotto i 25 anni più brillante". Nel 2011 Austin continuerà a recitare nella quarta ed ultima stagione de I maghi di Waverly e nel secondo film tratto dalla serie che sarà presto realizzato. Vita privata Jake T. Austin parla fluentemente lo spagnolo ed attualmente divide il suo tempo vivendo sia a Los Angeles che a New York Ciry con i genitori, sua sorella Ava e i due cani di casa, Bogey e Beju. La sua famiglia è proprietaria di un ristorante storico chiamato ‘The Clarksville Inn’. Il ristorante, sito a West Nyack, New York, fu aperto inizialmente nel 1840 come hotel. Jake frequenta una scuola pubblica quando vive a New York. Quando non è impegnato con il lavoro e con la scuola Jake T. Austin trascorre molto rempo intraprendendo cause umanitarie, come aiutare la Make-A-Wish Foundation e la Starlight Children's Foundation. Curiosità *Il suo soprannome è Jakee. *É alto 1.69 m *Ha due cani: Bogey e Beju. *I suoi attori preferiti sono Robert Downey Jr., Johnny Depp, Leonardo DiCaprio, Christian Bale, Sean Penn, Clifton Collins Jr., Marlon Brando, Jim Carrey, Matt Damon e Robin Williams. *Un suo sogno è quello di fare una vacanza in Italia per mangiare la pasta. *Il suo fiore preferito è la viola. *I suoi sport preferiti sono snowboarding, surfing, basketball, football e calcio. *Parla correttamente inglese e spagnolo. Premi Filmografia *''Dora l'esploratrice'' (Dora the Explorer), nell'episodio "Dora and Diego to the Rescue" (2000) *''Late Show with David Letterman'' nell'episodio datato 23 dicembre 2003 *''Merry F#%$in' Christmas'' (2005) (voce) Film TV *''A.K.A.'' (2006) Film TV *''Ant Bully - Una vita da formica'' (The Ant Bully) (2006) (voce) *''Piccolo grande eroe'' (Everyone's Hero) (2006) (voce) *''Disney 365, negli episodi "Water Parks" (2007) e "DC Stars Get Ready for the DC Games" (2007) *Johnny Kapahala: Cavalcando l'onda'' (Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board) (2007) Film TV *''Vai Diego'' (Go, Diego! Go!) (2005-2008) Serie TV *''Diego's Moonlight Rescue'' (2008) Serie TV *''Happy Monster Band'' (2008) (voce) Serie TV *''Hotel Bau'' (Hotel for Dogs) (2009) *''The Perfect Game'' (The Perfect Game) (2009) *''Zack e Cody sul ponte di comando'' (The Suite Life on Deck), nell'epiosodio "Double-Crossed" (2009) *''I maghi di Waverly'' (Wizards of Waverly Place) (2007-2012) Serie TV *''I maghi di Waverly: The Movie'' (Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie) (2009) Film TV *''Rio'' (Rio) (2011) (voce) *''Capodanno a New York'' (New Year's Eve) (2011) *''Law & Order: Unità Speciale'' (Law & Order: Special Victims Unit), nell'episodio "Violazione di domicilio" (2012) *''Drop Dead Diva'', nell'episodio "Home" (2012) Note Collegamenti esterni * Austin, Jake T. Austin, Jake T.